Team VCTR
by XWorrior1113
Summary: This is my rewrite of the RWBY series. This story features my OC team, Team VCTR (Victor) as they go through many threats. I am incapable of writing a good summery, rated for blood and death.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Volt Jupiter

Declaimer: I do not own RWBY, I do own the original characters. Rooster Teeth owns RWBY, if I did, I would have let Torchwick live.

Volt P.O.V

I knew I should have taken that left turn at Menagerie. I was lost in the woods trying to find my way to Vale. I had left my home in Atlas to try and become a hunter in Beacon. The only problem was that my GPS was not working so I could not find my way there.

I yelled out in frustration and threw my scroll on the ground. Right at the feet of a Beowulf who I had not noticed approaching. Soon a whole pack surrounded me.

"Okay," I observed them through my electric blue eyes, "What now?"

I sighed and smoothed out my sandy blond hair and produced a silver staff I keep hidden under my yellow coat. I clicked a button on the side and it changed into spear with a lighting dust on the end.

"Go time," I alerted to the grim surrounding me.

The first Beowulf pounced up and tried to body slam me. I countered by thrusting my spear straight through its chest. The body faded away as another grimm slashed at me. I jumped back and produced a bolt of lightning from my spear with the lightning dust, this destroyed the monster.

I stabbed the next grimm on the foot and spun it around hitting the other grimm. I release the grimm and it smashed into the remaining grimm.

I laughed out, "Is that the best you've got?"

Out of the woods a large Beowulf covered in a sort of body armor, it was at least three times bigger than any of the others.

"Son of a…" I was interrupted by the monster smacking me across the forest.

I landed on the edge of a large cliff that made me a little worried. The grimm tore through the forest and head-butt me off the cliff. The creature howled in victory and it turned to walk away.

"HEY UGLY!" I yelled causing the creature to turn quickly in surprise.

He saw me using my semblance to fly in the air. I rose high above his head. I focused my aura into my spear, Zeus's Fury, and flew in the beast striking through it's head.

"ALL RIGHT," I yelled in triumph.

I started to dance in the air in a rather embarrassing manner. After finishing a moon walk I saw the large city that I had only seen in pictures.

"Vale," I breathed.

I landed on the ground on the bottom the cliff and ran toward the city, ready for the next step of my life.

Author's note: Thanks for reading the first chapter. I am will be taking some OCs for the story. How you make it is up to you, but remember, the more details, the easier it is to write about them. I already have Ideas for the main team, so I don't need help with that.


	2. Chapter 2 Canary Slate

Chapter 2: Canary Slate

Canary P.O.V

I was introduced to a large room where owners had placed me for training. I looked around to see a simple white room. My pale yellow shirt and battle skirt was bleaker in the pure white room.

The only decoration in the room was a large black screen that showed a sword surrounded by a bow and a gun. It was a symbol of Camelot Industries.

"Mrs. Slate," Said a female voice on the intercom, "You are here to test a new weapon we have been developing, and in return, we will give you transcripts to enter Beacon Academy."

Canary nodded, this was the deal she made. She was warned, however, that these tests may be deadly. Canary did not care, about the potential of death, or their reasoning.

Suddenly, part of the floor opened up and a pale yellow bow appeared out of the ground. Canary grabbed the bow and took note. The sides were sharp as to add to melee damage. She noted that there was no arrows so she pulled back the bow back and an hard-light arrow appeared. She released it, allowing it to smoothly fly and hit the wall. After a few seconds it disappeared. She found a compartment next to the base that is used to store dust crystals in.

"Beginning test." Said the voice on the intercom.

Some weak grimm were sent into the arena, Canary sniped them all with the bow before any could reach her.

"You seem to be talented with the weapon, advancing to final test." The voice announced.

A giant suit of armor appeared from the ceiling, its landing caused a giant shock wave that nearly knocked Canary down. Canary used her heightened sense semblance to see that her new opponent was a robot. The attacker sped toward her and swung it's sword at her.

Canary dodged it and spun her bow so that the sharp end bombarded the robot. It seemed to have little effect on the attacker, though they did leave a mark on it. Canary saw this as an opportunity to launch a brigade of arrows at the mark. Not all made their mark, but the ones that did make the hole in it bigger and bigger. She placed a lightning dust in the slot. She shot the arrow into the hole, allowing electricity to rush through the robot short circuiting it.

Canary was catching her breath and recovered her footing as the voice above said, "Good work Mrs. Slate,"

The door opened up and a few people got in and cleaned up inside the room. She was escorted out and handed a few papers, papers that say that she graduated a school she never attended. She now had a weapon and was ready to become a huntress.

She did not feel happiness over winning, she did not feel guilt over having to lie to get into Beacon. She had not felt anything in over 8 years.

Author's Note: The first four chapters are just going to introduce the characters. Like the original character trailiers.


	3. Chapter 3: Terra Cotta

Chapter 3: Terra Cotta

Terra P.O.V

I heard the music from outside the building, it was a club called "Junior's". I hoped I could get my answers there.

I slowly opened the door, hoping not to attract attention to myself. Unfortunately I was approached by two women.

They grabbed my arm and dragged me to one of the side rooms where a table was prepared, where a man in a black suit. I felt this man's eyes study mine. My brown hair was slanted down in a semi-neat fashion. I stared him down though my dark brown eyes.

"I thought that you be a bit better dressed," The man stated, "Given where you came from."

I looked down and saw that the meant my simple brown shirt and pale pants. I realized that he must know who I am and what I want.

"A lot of people want you, dead or alive," The man smirked.

"What about you sir?" I asked the well-dressed person.

He smirked, "I see you've got some manners. Well, it is just too much money to just ignore."

He swung at me with his cane. I quickly grabbed the cane out of his hand and knocked him back into the main room. Everyone there had dropped what they were doing to draw a weapon.

The man, who I now assume is Junior, yelled out, "First person who helps me bring him in gets half the pay, that's 500,000,000 Lien."

Before anyone could rush at him in response, I raised my voice, "I just want some answers, where the head of Camelot industries, Morgan Fuchsia is?"

None answered me however, the two girls tried to strike me. I pulled out what remains of my weapon, a sheath and blocked the two from attacking. I swept the two away and knocked the next attacker away.

"Come on," Junior yelled to the staff, "He doesn't even have a weapon."

"I don't, do I?" I asked sarcastically before aiming the hole of my sheathe at the DJ booth and pressed a button on the side. It shot out a single shot that exploded on impact. With the last of the staff defeated I aimed it at Junior.

"Wait, Wait, I don't know where this women is, she contacted us." Junior confessed, "We were instructed to hand you over to the nearest Camelot facility if we got you."

I sighed and dusted myself off before leaving, another dead end. I got outside and looked at my watch. I froze, realizing I had to graduate from Signal tomorrow. I focused my semblance around my legs, granting them an armor like look that enhanced my speed. I ran off, wondering when I would find her, and claim back my birthright.


	4. Chapter 4: Red Luwfobe

Chapter 4: Red Luwfobe

I had to keep running, those people where after me. Those awful, awful people. I climbed through the trees hoping to avoid the watch men. I saw the awful symbol of Camelot Industries on the soldier's arms. I felt my long, pepper colored hair stick to my forehead with my sweat. I was worried to look at them due to my brilliant red eyes being seen. I heard one the trained Beowulf sniff up my tree.

I knew they were about to find me. So I used my glove with daggers on each finger to quickly snuff out the Beowulf.

"There he is," one of the solders called out, "Project Luwfobe."

I knew that their weapons where stun only, I was too important to them. They fired electric dust at me that sent shock-waves through my body.

I couldn't lose again, not now. I knew what would happen if I went back. The experiments would continue and I would be in constant pain throughout my day. I struggled in my white cloths as I let my semblance take me over.

I knew at that point, it would be kill or go back, and I would never go back again.

When I finally regained consciousness I felt that I was in a vehicle, my heart began racing.

"I knew it," I thought "I was caught, and now I will be punished again. What will it be this time, electricity, another surgery without anything to put me to sleep, or maybe just plain water-boarding like last time."

My greatest worry is what the others will think of me, I had left them behind only to return back unsuccessfully.

I moved around without opening my eyes to notice something odd. I wasn't tied down like I usually was.

"You awake kid," asked a groggy, deep voice to my right.

I opened my eyes to see a middle aged man standing there.

"Who are you," I spoke for maybe the first time in a week

"Name's Crow," He said taking a drink out of a flask, "And I am here to help you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Who was this guy?

"You see, I have been tracking down information about Camelot industries. I tracked down one of the facilities only to find a bunch of mutilated people and you, just sleeping there."

He sighed and looked at me seriously, "Where you the one who killed those people?"

"No," I answered truthfully, "It was the grimm."

"Grimm don't leave behind bodies," Crow said suspiciously.

"Not those grimm, but the one that is inside me." I explained.

Qrow had put down his flask and smiled, "Whatever else you have to say, save it for Ozpin."

"Who," I asked, the name was foreign to me, which was not saying much.

Qrow smiled, "Someone who can help"

Author's note: Many of you are probably wondering why this chapter was darker than the other. It is to show that I am willing to take this story to dark areas if the plot calls for it. I have decided against taking OCs, that way I can have a bit more creative freedom with the story.


	5. Chapter 5: The Arrival

Chapter 5: Arrival

I finally arrived at the city of Vale, before I could anything else, the first thing I had to get was water. I ran and found the nearest store I could find. I walked in to see a bad scene. I must have come to a dust shop given the décor and merchandise. But what caught my attention was the men in suits and holding guns.

I tapped the nearest one on the shoulder.

He turned quickly to face me with his gun up, "Don't move punk."

"What, can't a good someritian take a look at the local robberies." I joked.

The man gritted his teeth and fired the gun and the shot hit my chest. I stumbled a little before straitening up, raising an eyebrow at the gun-man.

"I'm sorry," He whimpered before I sent him flying out the store through the window.

This caught the attention of the others. I ran outside and turned to face them so the store would not have any further damage. The man clamored out to face me. I smirked as they tried to fire everything they had at me. The shots I didn't dodge, I deflected with my spear I had just produced from my jacket.

I shot out a bolt of lightning from my spear that struck in the middle of the group and sent them flying.

"Worth every penny, you were" The leader complained before aiming his cane at me and flicked a switch, making a projectile fly out and blow up on my chest.

This sent me flying toward the building on the other side of the street. When my vision came back into focus, he was climbing up a ladder toward a roof. I focused my abilities and flew toward the roof.

"Hey Torchwick," I yelled over to him, he was shocked to see me flying, "Why are you running, is it my breath?"

The bowler hat man gritted his teeth, "You just don't give up do you?"

I landed on the roof and chased after him. Instead of fighting me he stood on the edge of the roof and jumped off. This made me stop in confusion before the winds of an airship nearly blew me away. If I catch him, I will have to ask him how he managed to hide an airship in a street. Before he managed to fly away a figure appeared behind me. I turned to see an older women with blond hair and glasses. She waved what appeared to be a wand, and a storm appeared above the airship.

Suddenly another figure appeared in the doorway of the flying vessel. Before I could see who it was, a cluster of black daggers flew through the air directly at me and the women. I managed to block every blade that would have hit me, but by the time the storm of daggers had stopped, the airship had faded out of sight.

I turned to face the women who had helped me, "Thanks a lot, but I think I had that covered."

The next thing I knew I was in a dark room where the women, who I learned was named Glynda, was chewing me out.

I mostly tuned her out and started thinking about Beacon academy. I wondered what it would be like there, what team I would get, how fast I would climb up the ranks, and what kind of people are there.

I heard someone clear their throat that snapped me back into attention. Now standing in front of me was a man in a black and green suit. He held up a box of pizza which I gracefully accepted.

He studied me scarfing down the slices and the drink that came with it, "You have a very unusual semblance."

I looked up at him and swallowed, "Yeah, comes in real handy when fighting Grimm."

"So you wish to be a huntsman," The man noted.

"Yep," I responded after eating another bite, "I am trying to get into Beacon Academy."

He smiled at my answer, "Do you know who I am?"

I squinted at him closely, "Monty Oum?"

He laughed in good humor, "No, I am Professor Ozpin, the Head-Master of Beacon. I have a proposition for you."


	6. Chapter 6: Beacon

Chapter 6: Beacon

Volt P.O.V

I looked out the window of the airship a bunch of other students and I were in. I saw the entirety of Vale before me. I laughed to myself as I realized that I actually got into the academy despite all of the odds.

I got out of my seat to look around the room. I knew that three of those people would be in my team. I looked for prime candidates. I saw a couple of faces I know I saw Pyrrha Nikos, who I fought in a few tournaments against. She was one of the only two people who beat me so I kind of wanted her on my team. I was about to approach her when I felt a strong tap on my shoulders. I turned to see another kid who was surprisingly taller than me. He had brown hair and dark brown clothing.

"May I see your weapon?" He asked.

I cautiously handed him Zues's Fury. He took it and carefully inspected it, "Dust focused weapon, uses the dust as spear head and firing area."

He twirled it in his hands, "Decent balance, but no transformation ability. In all this weapon would rate around 4.2"

"Okay," I responded thinking he was weird before a question popped into my mind, "Out of what?"

He shrugged, "Seven, but the average modern weapon rating is a 4.5"

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY WEAPON IS BELOW AVERAGE," I yelled in frustration.

"Yes," He mentioned, "By official ranking."

"Why would you go around judging peoples stuff?" I protested.

Before he could respond, however, I felt the ship come to a halt. I turned to see the doors open and the passengers start to walk out. I turned to face the weapon fanatic only to see that he had already left while my back was turned. I sighed in frustration and joined the others who were leaving. I stepped out to see the tall tower of Beacon academy, the school I had always wanted to join, and now was.

I looked around the courtyard before it was time to go to the orientation. I looked around the beautiful field that seemed to be expertly designed by a master architect. I never thought that I would appreciate stuff like this, but I truly felt relaxed. That was, however, until I crashed into someone.

"Hey watch it." I complained.

I looked up to see a boy a little younger than me wearing a black cloak. His peppered hair was drapeing over his shoulders and his bright red eyes scanned me in fright. He seemed to be a faunus, with dog like ears on the top of his head.

He flinched at my remark and took a step back, "I'm sorry!"

"Not that big of a deal," I slumped my shoulders.

He quickly ran away from me in fear. He seemed to not care what I had just said. I shrugged my shoulders and decided to head over to the orientation hall.

My walk there was interrupted by me catching sight of the jerk who said my weapon was below average, I went over to face him until I saw who he was talking to, then I fell in love.

It was a beautiful, blonde haired girl about my age. Who wore a great yellow dress. I realized, with horror that the man was looking at her weapon.

I marched over toward them when I heard. "It is a great weapon, I would grade it 5.4/7. However, it does lack in it's dust loading."

"Hey, why don't you stop harassing this young woman." I yelled at him while snatching up the weapon and handing it back to the beautiful young women. "I am sorry, some people have no manners."

"He is not at fault," the girl explained in a monotone voice, "I asked Terra to judge my weapon, he seems to have a good understanding of how weapons work."

I stood speechless as the girl began to walk off to the main room. I turned to look at the jerk, who is apparently named Terra as he shrugged and walked off. I sighed in frustration and decided to walk off toward the auditorium and took my place. I noticed I was next to the black cloaked dog-faunus.

Before I could say anything to him however, Professor Ozpin walked on stage with Glynda and say, "All of you are here in the hope to become future huntsmen and huntresses, let me assure you that all of you have the potential to do this. The question is, however, is if you have the conviction to do so. I look around here and all I see is wasted energy in need of focus and direction. That is our job, to give you this focus and drive, to allow you all to reach your full potential. Although it is our job to guide you, we can only help you so much. It is up to you to reach this potential, sometimes you will need our help, but most of the time it is your job to take the next step."

Glynda took Ozpin's place and announced, "We will all meet at the ballroom for the night and tomorrow we will begin your first exam."

They quickly escorted all of us to the assigned room that had it floor littered with sleeping bags. I went over to one in the center of the room. I saw the black cloaked kid from before pick up a sleeping bag and drag it over to the corner.

I decided to approach him, "Hey, sorry about earlier I should have been watching where I was going."

I noticed dog-like ears on his head perk up, "It's okay."

"Volt Jupiter," I raised my hand to shake his, to which he replied while accepting my hand, "Red Luwfobe."

I joined him in the corner and we started to talk, he was a scythe user but was unwilling to talk to him about himself. Eventually we were told to turn in for the night, so I took my medication and let the darkness take hold.

I had the dream I always had, I was in under my bed as I saw a group of people look around my room. Eventually they left as I got up undetected. I begged my dream self to stay put but the eleven year old me insisted on checking on my sister. I got over to her room where she and my mother and father was cornered by a man in a white grimm-like mask. His red hair blazing in the light and his black jacked shook from the wind in the open window, my father and sister laid in a puddle of blood and my mother held her hand up as the man I now knew as Adam raised his blade and….


	7. Chapter 7: Introductions Part 1

Chapter 7: Initiation Part 1

Red P.O.V

"It's too early for this," I heard Volt complain.

I was standing in a steel platform as I saw Ozpin pace in front of us, "You are about to begin your initiation exam. You may have heard rumors that you will be placed in a team, allow me to put those rumors to rest, they are true."

I had a small heart attack when he said that. Why did I have to be on a team? Ozpin knew about my condition, so why do I have to be in a team. What if I get hurt hurt? What if I hurt them?

I drowned out what they were saying with my own thoughts before I felt the platform shift under me for a moment. Suddenly it sprung out, launching me toward the emerald forest. I nearly lost control mid-fall but focused. I took out my sythe and carefull used it to latch onto a nearby tree. I was impressed with myself, I only had this for a few months, but I was starting to get a hang of it.

My mind retreated into my earlier worries, I just had to find someone I could trust. The only person who came to mind out of the group was Volt, I was concerned that I may not get him, considering that I have no idea on what to do. I heard a russleing from a group of trees behind me. I headied the machine-gun form of my weapon in case of a grimm. Instead a figure appeared, "Terra."

"How do you know my name," He asked?

I freaked out hoping he wouldn't make the connection, "I heard about you from Volt."

"Very well," He shrugged, "Looks like we are partners now."

He must have seen the confused expression of my face, "You didn't hear. Ozpin told us that when we land, the first person we make eye contact with must be our partners, then we have to find some ruins and get an artifact from it."

"Oh," I replied quietly, "Okay then."

"Before we go further, may I see your weapon?" He asks politely.

I tensed up with worry, I was a little hesitant to give away this gift.

"Don't worry," He assured "I won't hurt it."

I handed it to him and he looked around it and transformed it form time to time, "I grade this at 5.7/7"

"Why do you do that anyway?" I asked him.

"I want to know how able my fellow students are, and I just enjoy doing it." He explained.

I nodded as we both started off toward the ruins as my mind drifted toward what Volt was doing right now.

Volt P.O.V

Well that plan went down the drain fast. My plan was to use my flight to find a partner. I saw the blond haired girl, who I learned was called Canary, and made my decision. I did do it, but after five minetes with her, I wanted to beat myself with a rock. She had nothing to talk about, she never expressed any emotion, and most of all, It seemed like she only cares about herself.

I thought that the whole trip would be boring until we met Nora and Ren. Those two decided to tag along with us and it made the trip much better. Ren proved to be a great speed fighter for the grimm and very cool headed and Nora was hilarious. I hoped that we will be on the same team.

Eventually we reached to ruins before anyone else. Nora quickly reached grabbed a rook piece and placed it on her head, "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle"

"Nora," Ren reprimanded her.

I heard a large screeching in the air and saw a Nevermore fly over head.

"Don't worry," Canary assured me, "Grimm are only attracted by negative emotions."

My eyes set on a black knight piece and reached over and picked it up. At the same time, another hand reached over from the other side and grabbed it as well.

I looked up to see Terra with a surprised expression that mirriored my own, "Let go."

"You let go," He commanded in anger, "I got here first."

"It's not a big deal," Red, who I haven't noticed until now, spoke up.

"Listen to him, now let go," He commanded.

I felt him testing my patience and will-power at this point. I was about to retort when another screech erupted from the overhead Nevermore. He looked down and stared directly at the two of us.

At that moment, another roar erupted out of the ruin. Pyrrha and another blond haired boy ran toward us with a Death-Stalker one their heels.

"Perfect," I complained.


	8. Chapter 8: Initiation Part 2

Chapter 8: Initiation Part 2

Terra P.O.V

That idiot. He had made me mad and now we have two B-Class grimm attacking. I took a breath and focused on coming up with a plan. I was interrupted by Volt yelling out, "We need to head to the cliff."

I was about to protest until the others began to follow him to which I reluctantly began to follow. We managed to run all the way to the cliff but the two grimm were following closely behind. We discovered that there was a big crevice between us and the cliff.

We climbed onto one of the pathways until the Nevermore cut us off making us separate. I managed draw the Nevermore over to me in which I jumped on its back and shot it a few times in the neck. However, I barrel rolled me off it's back, but I was saved from falling to deep by Red.

Red was not in the best of conditions, his forehead was dripping with sweat and he kept holding his head like he had a migraine. However, the most noticeable thing about him was that the bottom half of his face was covered with some kind of mask. And it appeared to be somehow growing on his face, trying to consume him. He took a few deep breaths and the mask began to disappear off his face.

"What was that?" I asked him.

He looked around nervously, "Nothing, it was nothing."

"That looked like a semblance to me," I stated then asked, "Why aren't you using it?"

"Because if I do, I may hurt you guys." He responded, "I am not going to use it."

"That thing is going to hurt us, and now we need as much help as we can get." I explained.

He adamantly denied so I turned to see how the situation was. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora were at a standoff with the deathstalker. However, Volt and Canary was not fairing as well. Volt was flying in the air trying to electrocute it from above, but was not making a scratch on it. Canary's arrows did little more.

I sighed in frustration and saw Red trying to stay calm. I decided to do something that would make him hate me later. I focused my semblance around my arms to increase my throwing power. Without saying a word, I grabbed Red by his arm a flung him toward the bird grimm. I could not see what was happening but I noticed that that the stop where I threw him erupted in a cloud of black smoke. When the smoke cleared, the grimm fell to the earth, fading away as it was dying. Volt and I cheered as the grimm faded away, only leaving Red in it's place.

I approached the black-cloaked boy, "Good job, I was getting worried for a second there."

Instead of a verbal response, I was greeted by a low growl. Red stood up while a black, smoked trail oozed out of his body. His faced was now covered by a mask that looked like a Beowulf. His red eyes that were usually dull were now literally glowing like a fire that destroyed all that it touched.

His scythe had remained on the ground as his fingers grew sharp claws that cut through the hard ground underneath. He stood up like a walking Beowulf and rushed toward me. I deflected his first attack but his speed allowed him to strike on my gut, sending me flying. Volt flew down to help but was greeted by Red grabbing him by his leg and throwing him on the cliff wall. Canary send a bombardment of arrows toward him only to have each one destroyed. I felt my aura deplete as he ran toward me.

Before he could hit me, however, a green dome appeared around him and made it look like time around him slowed down. After a few moments, the mask on Red's face disappeared and the dome disappeared.

"Sorry about that students," I heard a familiar voice behind me.

Ozpin paced toward us as Gylnda followed closely behind.

"What… Was.. That…" Volt asked while catching his breath.

"I am afraid that Red here is a special child," Ozpin explained, "For reasons he will not tell us, he has the ability to transform and have Beowulf like abilities. Combine the strength of grimm with an aura, and well… you see the effects. I was hoping for him to able to live as a hunter where the ability to control emotion is taught, but it appears that he is not ready yet. So now I will find him a safe place to be, far away from others."

He said the last part with an exaggerated sigh. He took an expecting look at the rest of us as though he was waiting for us to respond. I realized that he was waiting for us to go against this, and act for Red's favor.

"Wait!" I yell out to him as he was about to turn around, "It was my fault that he lost control of the grimm side, and so if you have anyone to blame for this, it is me."

Ozpin smirked as though he knew what I was going to do, "Well, I guess I can let him off the hook if someone were to keep an eye on him until he gets a better handle on his powers."

"I will," Volt and I said at the same time.

"Then the responsibility falls on the both of you, make sure he grows up to be a great hunter, and a good person." Ozpin stated before proceeding to walk away.

Volt P.O.V

It had been a few hours since the event and a lot was going through my mind. They had informed us earlier that the piece we took would match up with someone else and that would be our team. We were not told, however which of us would be the team leader.

They had told us that we would be called in alphabetical order based on our team name. Three teams were accepted this year, first was a group called Team CDNL (Cardinal) who we did not meet yet. Then came Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora who formed Team JNPR (Juniper). Finally a few teachers led us on stage and put us put us in a line.

I looked Ozpin in the eye as he announced, "Volt Jupiter, Canary Slate, Terra Cotta, and Red Luwfobe. You four have received the black knight pieces. From this day forth, you shall be known as Team VCTR (Victor), led by Volt Jupiter.

I felt a rush of excitement sweep over me. I was team leader of a team of Beacon Academy. Everyone else's reactions were different. Terra was clapping respectfully along with everyone else, but with a bit of defiance in his eyes. Canary seemed indifferent from the whole ordeal. Red, however, was clapping loudly and with enthusiasm and joy. I was glad that Red was on my team, I made a silent promise to myself to protect Red from any danger.

All I had to do now, is get the rest of the team on my side.


	9. Announcement

Team VCTR: Announcement

I have decided to take a hiatus on this story. It is a mixture of various problems in my life and other things. I will try to pick up this story at a later date. My other stories will continue in the future. I apologize for this inconvenience.

P.S. I encourage you to check out my other stories, Foreteller Fun and Howling Wolf

Thank you,

XWorrior1113


End file.
